


Allergic Reaction

by WebheadGa



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cum Inside, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebheadGa/pseuds/WebheadGa
Summary: The Doctor has an odd reaction at a music festival resulting in naughty fun in the TARDIS.
Relationships: 11th Doctor/Clara, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Companion(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Allergic Reaction

Allergic Reaction

The streets of Palmerolino were full of revelers. There were creatures from several different star system gathered for the bicentennial celebration of T’koam K’mum, the end of the Great War which had raged for centuries before peace had come after the five planets warring were forced to admit they no longer knew what the war had been about but had only been continuing due to traditions.   
Amongst all the decorations and festivities no one noticed the dark blue police box materialize in an alleyway and even if someone had noticed they would not have thought it too odd except perhaps that it looked like a tight fit for the lanky disheveled chap and the shorter brunette that emerged from it but what they did in their snog box was their business; that is the thought an observer would have had, had there been such an observer.   
“Now,” the lanky one said “we should remain inconspicuous here. We are observers, no running off and getting involved this time.”   
“I’m not the one who tends to interfere Doctor. I usually just clean up after you.” The brunette replied.  
“I’m serious Clara, behave.” The Doctor said as he locked the door to his box. “And stay by my side.” He turned to find himself alone in the alley and half smiled as he cursed.   
Clara, as the brunette was called, exited the alley and entered the market developing on Main Street. There were booths full of goods, souvenirs and foods! Clara found it hard to explain the food on other planets, the textures and flavors were all, well alien, yet sometimes there would be a bit of home in them. For instance there was a fruit on Malikalimi that tasted just like fresh chips. Clara approached a stand with sparkling red gem bracelets and bright blue stone necklaces, as she leaned in to inspect them she noticed the red gems looked as if the gems were on fire, as if someone had been able to string small flaming balls together in a circle. She timidly held a hand out towards them and felt they were cold like normal gems. As she marveled at their beauty she turned her attention to the necklaces. Inside a bright blue stone there swirled a galaxy as if they had captured an entire universe in the small rock. “They’re actually more like digital recordings.” Came the Doctor’s voice from over her shoulder.   
“I see you’ve finally got up to me.” Clara said without turning her gaze from the jewelry.   
“Yes well, had you waited a moment you would have heard me tell you to stay by my side.”   
“Oh I heard you, I just ignored you.” There was something she loved about teasing the Doctor, her Doctor. To see him get flustered at her and make that face, she turned her eyes to him, yes that face he is making now. The one that says I’m slightly miffed at you but you’re too cute for me to get properly angry at. She smiled at him and he instantly softened.  
“Alright.” The Doctor motioned to the creature that didn’t quite resemble a large jellyfish but that was the closest comparison Clara could make. The Jelly creature and The Doctor made clicking and grunting sounds towards each other and the Doctor handed over some bits of metal and string and picked up one of the blue necklaces from the booth. He placed the blue necklace around Clara’s neck where the large blue stone fell and hung just at the top of her bosom. Clara touched the stone and leaned up and gave the Doctor a kiss on his lips, just a quick one as she said “Thank you Doctor.”  
He did not reply and just smiled back down at her, both of his hearts fluttered a bit.   
The Doctor and his companion walked through the streets playing carnival type games and looking at the various art works on display. Clara began to notice the delicious smells drifting on the air from the food booths and decided to explore over there while the Doctor found them a spot for a picnic where they could see the celebration.   
Clara stalked the food court like a military reconnaissance, she sampled various dishes offered and finally decided on what appeared to be a sandwich wrap filled with lime green jelly and blue toothpaste but tasted like a spring breeze. There again was the trouble she always had with trying to put the taste of food from other worlds into words; it was something to be experienced not described.   
Clara purchased two plates of the sandwiches and a couple of bags of what looked like crisps, smelled like lawn clippings and tasted like, well to be honest they tasted like lawn clippings. “Oh well” she thought “they can’t all be winners.” She carried them to the spot on the hill where the Doctor had unfurled a blanket. Clara handed him a plate and then sat down beside him to watch the display.   
On a hovering stage in the center of the crowd several alien species gathered around a table, above them words appeared as if formed from floating lights. The Tardis worked it’s psychic bond magic to translate the entire thing into Clara’s head as it happened. The words designated what planets and star system each actor represented in this meeting. The Doctor leaned in close to her ear half eaten wrap in his hand, “It’s a re-enactment of the signing of the peace treaty. The T’koam K’mum, The day of great peace.”   
“What were they fighting about?” Clara asked.   
“According to legend they lost the reason to the sands of time so many generations ago that tradition was the only remaining reason.” The Doctor answered softly.  
“Okay but why really.” She pressed.  
The Doctor puffed out his cheeks, “oh the same things all wars are fought over I guess; resources, land, religions, perceived slights.”   
Clara turned back to the show and yelped out a giggle when a tall red six limbed creature walked onto stage wearing a brown suit, a red bow tie and a fez on his head. She turned to her Doctor with a shocked and accusing look.   
“Okay, I may have had something to do with it. But maintaining the peace for two hundred years... that was all them.” The Doctor said proudly as he finished off his sandwich wrap.  
The show went on and after it ended with the signing of the peace treaty a myriad of musical performances followed. Some instrumental, some vocal and in one memorable instance pyrotechnic.   
Clara removed the jacket she had been wearing and leaned back against the Doctor laying her body between his bony legs and resting her head on his chest, she could hear his hearts beating in stereo. As the sky grew dark with evening settling in The Doctor stretched an arm across her body and brought her in close. Clara was distinctly aware of the Doctor’s fingers brushing gently over her nipple but she assumed it was merely an accident.   
The music currently playing built to a high tempo finale and the crowd erupted in applause. After the spectators settled, a humanoid man came out and sat at what could be described as a triple layered piano, that is a piano containing three levels of keys. As he began to play a platform lowered onto the stage and in the middle of the platform stood the most beautiful woman Clara had ever seen. Her hair shimmered pure silver in the lights, her skin was a deep purple and shined like a beacon, from her shoulders beautiful feathered wings of reds and blues and purples arced out five feet in each direction. The wings folded in over the woman and she began to sing. Even had Clara not been able to understand the language, had the Tardis decided to take a holiday and stop working Clara would have known the song, the melody and the tone of voice said it was a song of longing, of loss and of love. As the woman sang she also began to dance, slowly and as if no one else existed. The song ended and the crowd cheered, the piano mountaineer gave the last song room to breathe then hit the keys running with an up tempo song. The singer's wings once again unfurled and she danced across the stage like fire on dry timber. Clara couldn’t take her eyes off of the performance not even when the Doctor kissed the back of her neck.   
“Mmmm.” Was all he said.   
It was then Clara realized his hand had ventured down her stomach and was now gripping her stockinged thigh just under her plaid skirt. She felt a hard object pressing into her back, “Doctor,” she said “is that your sonic screwdriver or are you happy to see me?”   
The Doctor’s hand slid about further up her inner thigh until the tip of his index finger brushed the lace edge of her panties. Clara’s eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip as she felt the Doctor’s breath on the back of her neck. “My sonic is in my jacket pocket.” He breathed into her skin, as his finger traced the outer border of her panties.   
“Ummmm Doctor,” she said “perhaps we should return to the Tardis?”  
The Doctor sprang to his feet like a pressed coil finally released, he gripped Clara’s hand and ran, through the market, through the alley and straight into the door of the Tardis, which he had momentarily forgotten he had locked. He cursed in Arcturan as he clumsily unlocked the bright blue box. Once the door swung open he half dragged Clara onto the ship and past the control panel and various rooms into a room she had rarely visited, The Doctor’s study.   
The Doctor’s study is a large circular room with floor to impossibly high ceiling shelves filled with books from all across the galaxy. A large dark wood desk sits in the middle of the room with two leather chairs in front of it and a swiveling rolling chair behind it, Clara had a flashback to the last time she had been in the room when she found The Doctor racing the chair around the room when he had become bored during a self maintenance the Tardis was undertaking.   
The Doctor closed the door behind him as they entered the room. He walked by her turning to take in the sight of her, he perched himself on the desk and faced her. His eyes started at her shoes, chunky black high heeled boots, he continued to hungrily look at her practically licking his lips as his gaze traveled up her black stocking covered legs, her short plaid skirt and white blouse. Her hair in a messy ponytail. She looked at him nervous, excited and unsure what to expect.  
The Doctor crossed his arms and tilted his head as he looked at her. Clara looked down at herself and bit her lower lip, “What is it?”  
“Turn around.” He commanded. Clara twirled in a circle blowing her skirt up a bit. “No, no, slowly.” Clara again turned in place with her arms out. “Now strip.”  
Clara stopped turning, “What?” Was he serious?   
The Doctor cocked his head to the side, obviously annoyed at repeating himself. “Strip.”  
Clara began unbuttoning her blouse when the Doctor spoke again “Slowly.” He said. Clara now fully realized what was going on, The Doctor was actually Horny. She had never seen him this way before, they had flirted a bit, even snogged once or twice but she had never before seen him act like a sexual creature, especially not at this level of intensity. She smiled to herself and thought “if that’s the way he wants to play it then I will make him suffer before his relief.” She again went back to undoing the buttons on her blouse, this time slowly and methodically. She licked her lips as the last button gave way and she let the top fall off her shoulders onto the floor, she stood there staring deep into his eyes as she slid the side zipper down on her skirt and stepped out of it as it fell in a bunch around her feet.   
She watched as the Doctor squirmed, obviously aroused and obviously straining against his trousers to not reveal it. She slid first one shoulder free of her brassiere then the other, crossing her breasts to shield them from view with her left arm while her right arm unclasped the garment and held it out to the side where she let it drop.   
Clara spun on the heels of her boots, giving the Doctor a view of her from behind. Her ponytail tickled her back just between her shoulder blades as she turned, causing goose pimples to rise on her bare back down to her black lace panties. She raised her arms in the air and brought them down slowly running her hands along the sides of the body and hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her panties. She slowly bent forward while pushing them down giving a full view of her plump but firm ass and her neatly trimmed pussy.   
Clara hadn’t even heard the Doctor move from his perch on the desk, it wasn’t until she felt his mouth on her thigh just above where her stocking ended did she realize he had moved. His teeth bit hard into her flesh, she screamed more from surprise than pain. “That’s gonna leave a mark!” She reprimanded.  
“Don’t worry it won’t be the only mark.” The Doctor replies as he brought his hand round quick and hard slapping her ass causing it to jiggle a bit.   
Clara spun around, mouth agape and the Doctor grabbed her shoulders and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth. She sucked on his tongue and he ended the kiss by biting the corner of her mouth. The Doctor lifted her in the air by placing his hands behind her knees and lifting them to his waist, when she had wrapped her legs around him he moved his grip and firmly cupped her ass once again kissing her as he carried her to the desk. Clara worked his jacket from his shoulders and loosened his bow tie as he carried her. She yelped at the cold wood of the desk against her bare body as the Doctor lowered her down.   
The Doctor finished pulling his bow tie free from his collar and began unbuttoning his shirt, as his fingers worked the buttons free Clara unfastened his belt and his trousers. Shirt off she began kissing his shoulders and chest as he kicked off his shoes and worked his pants off of his legs. Clara took a moment to take it in. She had seen him nude before of course; skinny dipping on a distant planet, walking in while getting dressed, the Tardis’ communal shower and of course the times they’d attended church. This was different though, this was sexual nudity and the Doctor was excited, his penis, which typically hung long and limp was now bulging. His two hearts pumping twice as much blood into it as a human male, it was swollen to near eleven inches and looked to be the diameter of her wrist!   
The Doctor lowered himself to his knees between Clara’s legs. He kissed her calves, her knees, her hips then her outer and inner thighs. He kissed her just above her clitoris, feeling the soft pubic hair against his face, breathing her in. Her sweet salty scent, it drove him absolutely mad. He wanted to just ravage her, there, now, but he forced himself to have restraint, to take his time, he smiled to himself at that last thought he had never considered taking his time with anything he was a Timelord after all. He gently stuck the tip of his tongue to the top of her vagina, circulating her clitoris in slowly deliberate strokes.   
Clara moaned, she gripped the edge of the desk as his tongue finally entered her, parting the lips of her pussy as it passed. “Oh yes Doctor” she said to the ceiling as she leaned back. One hand reached out and ran along the top of his head, fingers entangling with his messy hair as she pulled his face deeper into her while the other hand continued to brace herself on her perch. As the Doctor moved his head away to take a breath she leaned backwards and laid on the desk, pulling her legs up so the heels of her feet rested on the edge of the desk without moving her shapely ass from its previous position, creating a rather sharp and erotic capital letter M. The Doctor took just a moment to admire the sight and his own good fortune before thrusting his tongue back into her. “Doctor,” she moaned “please.”   
Her hips bucked wildly, one leg shot forward and wrapped itself around the back of his neck holding him in place as she gyrated erratically on the polished desk, her arm sprung to the side and a stack of books and papers crashed to the floor.  
When he was able to untangle himself from her legs The Doctor stood and looked down at her. “Oh Doctor what is it?”  
“I want you. I need you. I am hungry for you.” He said through a great deal of self restraint, attempting to pace himself.  
“Hungry? But you just ate.” She teased. Her voice full of mischief and a hunger of her own.  
Then he was on her, in a move quicker than she could see he had launched his long frame up onto the desk and was crouching over her. He wrapped his right arm under her left knee and brought the leg up high running his hand from her calf all the way to her ankle stretching it high, as if he were instructing her in some erotic form of ballet. He stared into her eyes and she saw his lust, he burned with 900 years of passion and then he was inside her. The length of his cock pushing almost painfully deep while his girth worked to stretch the walls of her pussy to their limits, had she not been so well lubricated by his saliva and her own cum she wasn’t sure she would be able to withstand this fucking.   
He rode her hard, his cock throbbing with the rhythm of his two hearts. They shifted positions slightly when he allowed her leg to lower, she wrapped both her toned legs around his waist and lifted herself to meet his thrusts. He bent down and kissed her neck, then he bit. She lifted and pushed her hips into him driving him deeper into her.   
Then she locked her legs around him and rolled to the side bringing him with her, his back hit the desk and she plunged her body down onto his forcing him even deeper inside. She looked into his face as he leaned his head back and ran his hands down her body from the sides of her breasts to her hips which he then gripped.   
Clara worked her lower body rhythmically over him, working his cock inside her circularly, causing it to do small laps around the interior of her pussy.   
The Doctor stared up at her as her dark hair framed her slightly round face, her eyes closed in ecstasy. She was absolutely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, this wild Earth woman, his impossible girl. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her body down as hard as he could while lifting his own to meet hers. She moaned and gasped and that was all he could do. His body lurched under her while inside her warm, wet pussy his cock twitched wildly against her tightening muscles as he orgasmed, sending multiple streams of hot thick cum into her. Clara’s body convulsed as an orgasm raced through her. Then they both went momentarily still, until she collapsed beside him laying her head on his shoulder as they both caught their breath.  
The Doctor spoke first “I am sorry Clara, I...” he paused looking for the right word. “I don’t know what came over me.”   
“Well I did for one.” Clara teased.  
“Huh? Oh you mean..” he shot her a playful look as her double entendre clicked in his head “That’s not what I meant. I am sorry I was so forward, I don’t know why that happened.”  
“I didn’t mind at all really.” His companion said.  
“Yes well be that as it may.” The Doctor leapt from the desk suddenly remembering that he was quite naked and hurriedly redressed, resulting him becoming briefly entangled in his braces. “Be that as it may Clara, it would be wrong for me to take any type of advantage of you.”  
Clara leaned up from her position on the desk and stared at him, a thin smile on her lips. “You didn’t take any kind of advantage of me Doctor. You didn’t do anything I haven’t wanted you to do from the moment you first showed up at my door to fix my WiFi.”  
At that The Doctor smiled. She really was beautiful he thought, sitting there legs dangling, soft skin, delicious lips, full breasts, nipples hard in the excitement and the light breeze in the room. He had a sudden urge to bite her calf as she pulled her legs up on the desk to sit cross legged, he was tempted to take again, maybe bent over the desk this time. Maybe he would force her to her knees and shove his hardening cock down her throat...”Snap out of it!” He yelled at himself.   
“Excuse me?” Clara asked confused.  
“Not you, me.” He answered. “Clara you had best get dressed.” He said with a voice full of regret at his own treason of saying those words.  
Clara giggled as she hopped off the desk, she skipped past him and kissed his cheek as she went by, then she was gone from the room. As the door closed behind her The Doctor felt the lustful fog begin to lift from his head, he scooped up the bundle of her discarded clothes and found a wrapper to one of the sandwiches they had eaten at the concert, one of Clara’s souvenirs he assumed. Yet he wondered, he scanned the inside of the wrapper with his trusty sonic screwdriver, the machine gave back a reading that was inconclusive at best. “Too small a trace for the sonic.” He said to no one, well almost no one he was talking to himself after all and the TARDIS itself was always listening to him. In fact once he had reached the control console the ship had already prepared the scanner for the sample, The Doctor lovingly patted the side of the scanner “Thanks old girl, knew I could count on you.”   
The TARDIS whirled and hummed until it finally dinged and the answer to the analysis appeared on the view screen. “Of course! That explains it!”  
“What explains what?” Clara asked as she walked onto the platform kissing The Doctor’s cheek.   
“The blue paste, on the sandwiches apparently contained as an ingredient flui flui tree seeds.”  
Clara nodded knowingly as if this held any meaning to her. “Oh okay. And that explains what?”  
“Well flui flui tree seeds have been known to cause, in certain species including Timelords, a certain type of reaction. Think of oysters and multiply it by, well a lot.”  
“Oysters?” Clara asked, wondering what a shellfish allergy had to do with anything until she finally realized what he meant, “Oh! I see, so it’s an aphrodisiac.”  
“Leveled up to a severe allergic reaction, yeah, something like that.”  
Clara almost laughed, almost, until a thought occurred to her and she subconsciously crossed her arms over her breasts as if to hide them. “So early, just now, wasn’t me it was some tree seed juice?” She asked trying not to sound too hurt or disappointed.  
The Doctor stared at her a moment “Yes, no, well it’s both actually.”  
Clara shifted and The Doctor senses this was going poorly.   
“Listen Clara, the effects of the flui flui tree seed can be intense and fairly immediate but it doesn’t create the feelings, it doesn’t create the want, the attraction, the lust. It doesn’t have the ability to create those only to enhance them to the point of losing control. The actions, the want, that was all me. All already present. All the seeds did was push me.”  
“Yeah?” Clara asked, some confidence returning.  
“Absolutely. It just removes inhibitions to unleash in a way I typically wouldn’t.”   
“I see. So tell me Doctor do you find me attractive?” Clara asked, not sure what to do with his answer no matter which way it went.  
“Clara, I...” he hesitated. He what, he wondered to himself. He did in fact find her attractive but it was more than that, it was more than the fact she was the most stunning woman he had ever encountered, it was more than the fact that both hearts skipped and fluttered around her (it had been so bad in the beginning of her days traveling with him that the TARDIS kept running scans on him to make sure he was okay) it was more than anything purely physical.  
“You what?” She asked, her eyebrows lowering slightly as she braces herself to feel like a fool for falling in love with this lanky spaceman, this wonderful angel that traveled in time and space, practically a god compared to her human life. “It’s okay Doctor, you don’t have to answer, I don’t..”  
Her sentence remained unfinished because as she was thinking The Doctor had closed the space between them and as she spoke had pressed his mouth to hers in a deep passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair and brushed a few stray strands behind her ear. “Clara. I love you. I think, no I know, I’m in love with you.”  
Tears began to well in her eyes as the impossible realization settled on her before she could say anything he was kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her, one hand on the small of her back and the other between her shoulders pulling her against him, she closed her eyes and kissed back telling him that she was in love with him in return with the passion of her mouth. 

End.


End file.
